The invention relates to a kit or set comprising at least two differently dimensioned types of cable glands for holding or fixing cables of different diameters, wherein each cable gland has two differently dimensioned clamping and/or sealing positions with two differently dimensioned clamping and/or sealing inserts and the clamping or sealing insert with a greater inner diameter is used for holding an outer cable jacket and the clamping or sealing insert with the smaller inner diameter is used for holding an at least partially stripped region of the cable, for example, on an inner jacket, wherein between an outer sheath and an inner sheath of the cable, in particular, a shielding or grounding braid is provided, which is in electrically conductive contact with the cable gland between the two clamping positions of the cable gland in the position of use, with the clamping or sealing inserts each being arranged as separate parts within a screw sleeve or a housing.
A cable gland with two differently dimensioned clamping and/or sealing positions is known from EP 0 618 655 B1. The larger dimensioned clamping insert is here formed by a seal that can be flattened with the help of a coupling ring, while the second clamping and sealing insert is constructed as a conical sealing membrane, which is directed inward and which contacts with one sealing lip on the outside of the corresponding section or region of the cable and which can be pressed more strongly onto the cable by an excess pressure, wherein a support part is provided, in order to prevent this sealing insert from turning upward.
This known cable gland has many parts, accordingly this becomes more pronounced the more such cable glands of different dimensions are required for cables of different thicknesses. In addition, inserting the cable must be performed with care primarily for sealing inserts with smaller dimensions, because during mounting the outside of the cable already slides along the internal opening of this sealing insert in a contacting manner.